


I dont think we're just friends anymore

by King_jey



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_jey/pseuds/King_jey
Summary: After being friends with benefits, Jay thinks its time to move on from butt touching and pp grabbing.>Jay(black)>Jordan(white)
Relationships: Jaylon/jordan





	I dont think we're just friends anymore

Jay started thinking, maybe i want more with jordan.So he went to school and found jordan,"jordan, lets talk in the bathroom", ok said jordan.They met in the bathroom and Jay touched jordans buldge while saying,"maybe its time to move on".Jordan followed his drift and squeezed jays but," well, come on then jordan said" Jay was surprised that jordan accepted so easily.Jay slids his hands down jordans khaki pants and felt his covered butt.Jordan did the same and proceeded to unbuckle jays pants.Jays pants was around his ankles and his underwear exposed."No racism or anything bro but I've never seen a black boy wear tighty whities".Jay then pulled down jordans pants exposing his boxers."Well looks like we've done the opposite of those steroetypes".They both laughed as jordan put jay in front of him and begin pressing his buldge onto jays butt.They dry humped for about a minute when jay pulled his and jordan's undies down.Jordan entered jays hole and in a couple of minutes, he released his seed.Jay proceeded to do the same to jordan and in a couple of minutes they were both cum filled friends."Jay, do you wanna go on a date with me" Jay said yea and they kissed and finished the school day.

**Author's Note:**

> Almsot a true story


End file.
